It Has Always Been You, Fields
by elegantrobbins
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is helplessly in love with Emily Fields. But will her reputation get in the way of showing how she feels? Will she pick her reputation or her true love? EMISON (No A / No Alison disappearance )
1. First Day

**Hey everyone! I'm Kira! This is my first fanfic ever so it might take me a little bit getting used to everything :))**

 **This story is about Emison (they got their endgame)! It pretty much revolves around Alison finally realizing her feelings for Emily but she does it much earlier (when they're still in high school) and her adventure in finally telling her true love how she feels. Will Emily reciprocate those feelings?**

 **(A DOES NOT AND WILL NOT EXSIST SO ALI NEVER GOES MISSING ;P)**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes...**

 **Really hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you like it or what I could improve and if you have any advice for beginners on here ;))**

 **Thoughts are in _italic_ and texts are in bold by the way 3**

 **Without further a due, here is _It has always been you, Fields._**

 _Chapter 1_

" _First Day"_

 _ **-NO POV-**_

It was 7am on a Monday. The first day of junior year. Alison DiLaurentis was actually excited. Now, she would never admit that to anyone aloud. But, inside, she was excited for school. She would get to see her friends, be the most popular girl in Rosewood, and would get to see Emily. That was the best part of her day.

She would get all happy and smiley when she saw Emily. Whether she saw her down the hall, on the other side of the classroom or when she would sneak into the pool and watch Emily practice. She would just get all nice inside when she was with her. But she couldn't show it, though. She would just have to act relaxed and chill. Otherwise, people would think she was a big ol' softie. Which she may be, but just for Emily Fields. NO ONE could know that.

As she heard her extremely loud alarm clock, she slowly woke up from a deep sleep. When she realized what time and day it was, she smiled. She didn't genuinely smile that often, unless it was just a bitchy smirk, or when she was around Emily. She wore her signature yellow blouse and light blue skinny jeans that made her legs look great. She did her make-up and touched up her hair, even though it was pretty much flawless. Anyway, she continued getting ready until she heard her phone buzz on her dresser. She smiled, hoping it was a text from Emily. She grabbed her phone, and jumped on the bed. Fortunately, it was a text from Emily.

 _ **To Ali – good morning, ali. want me to drive you to school? ;) -Em**_

Emily, Alison, and Spencer all just recently got their driver's license. While Hannah failed her first try at the test and Aria had yet to take the test.

Alison smiled at Emily's sweetness. She thought about Em's question for a second and replied,

 _ **To Em – good morning to u too. how 'bout we walk together? can i meet you in front of ur place in 10? -Ali**_

Alison really just wanted to spend more time with Emily so she suggested walking, which would take longer. Emily thought that was a great idea. She didn't have swim practice today so she wouldn't need to carry her swimming bag and wouldn't be too tired after school. She loved being with Alison. She would get all these bubbly, happy feelings when she was around. She didn't really know how to explain these feelings. Emily replied,

 _ **To Ali – yeah, sure. see u then 3 -Em**_

Alison was now even more excited. She didn't think that was even possible. She loved Mondays. She could walk to school with Emily so that was already 20 more minutes with her and her schedule today was great. She had every class with Emily except one. Chemistry. She didn't really pay attention in the class, anyway. She quickly replied,

 _ **To Em – see u soon ;) -Ali**_

Alison set her phone down on her bed while she looked in the mirror one last time. She fixed her hair again, wanting it to be perfect when she saw Emily and got to school. She gathered a couple books that she thought she might need for her classes but she really was not paying attention to what books she was picking up. She was just excited to see Emily. She stuffed them in a cute white purse that wasn't too big or too small. She grabbed her phone and keys and went out the door.

As she walked downstairs, she couldn't hear Jason or her parents. They all left already. She sighed. She checked her phone and saw she only had about 6 minutes to walk to Emily's. So she quickly ran into the kitchen and saw Jason's half-eaten breakfast on a plate. Alison assumed Jason ran out in a rush and didn't have time to finish. So, she took a bite and then grabbed an orange juice from the fridge. She then left her house and off to Emily's she went.

The walk to Emily's was really nice. Alison never really realized how beautiful Rosewood was. She knew about places like the woods and the kissing rock. She knew those places were beautiful but she only now saw that this part was also truly breathtaking. As she was walking she saw many other classmates walking in the same direction, which was to school, but also on the way to the Fields household. As she approached the Fields house, she reminded herself to act cool and not too desperate around Emily. Even though she was desperate, she could not come off that way. She was Alison DiLaurentis. She had a reputation to uphold. She stepped up to ring the doorbell, she took a big breath in and out and pressed the button. A few seconds later, Emily opened the door.

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

 _Woah. Emily was truly breathtaking. She was just going to school and I couldn't help but look her up and down. Quickly, of course. Quick enough so Emily wouldn't notice._

She had her hair down and was wearing a grey t-shirt, skinny ripped black jeans, with a red varsity jacket.

 _Emily_ _loved that jacket and_ _ **I**_ _got it for her. I bought it for her little less than a year ago for her birthday. Which reminds me, her birthday was coming up in November._

Anyway, Emily smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She pulled the door closed behind her and locked it. She threw her keys in her pocket and slung a small black purse over her shoulder.

"Hey. How are you?" She said.

"I'm good." I shrugged. _Trying to act as "cool" as possible.._

She purses her lips.

She was _probably wondering why I didn't ask how she was. Ugh, why didn't I? Too late now, I guess._

We started walking towards school as I check my phone for the time.

 **7:45AM.**

 _Okay, we're fine. Then, I had an idea. We were going to take a shortcut to school. We were going to go through the woods and pass the kissing rock._

 _ **There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Was it too long, too short? Anything I could do to improve? Let me know and leave a review!**_

 _ **I am on summer break so I'll probably upload a chapter a week, maybe more ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and check out my insta elegantrobbins / emilysredcoat**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-K**_


	2. The Kissing Rock

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Just wanted to thank everyone who has followed this story and/or left me a review! I appreciate it so much!**

 **Unfortunately, my last chapter was deleted but I quickly reposted. So I believe the reviews will remain. Sorry about the confusion :((**

 **This chapter follows exactly after the last one, so no time in between!**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter that you will hopefully enjoy..**

 _Chapter 2_

" _The Kissing Rock"_

 _ **NO POV**_

 _ **7:47AM**_

 _Alison wondered what Emily would think of this idea. "Screw it", she thought._

"So, Em, how 'bout we take a different way to school?" Alison smirked.

"Is it quick? We're kinda running late.." Emily checks her watch.

"Yup! Don't worry were gonna get to school on time and this way has a better view!" Alison flashed a gorgeous smile that Emily could never say no to.

"Sure, lets go." Emily returned a beautiful smile.

Alison continued to smile and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her to a side road that led up to the kissing rock.

 **ALISON'S POV**

 _I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. This route wasn't even faster so I felt kinda bad for telling Em that it was._

 _It wasn't like I was going to start making out with her on the kissing rock. Well, I could. It wouldn't be that bad. Not bad at all. Great. Now all I can thinking about is kissing Emily. I just want to be with her. Only her. I didn't want all these other losers from school seeing us walking to school together._

I was holding her hand as we walked up a kinda of steep hill. I pretended to struggle walking up in heels. _Even though they were only two-inches._ I did this so she would hold on to be more as we went up. Which, as I expected, she did. She grabbed my hand harder and then grabbed my wrist with her other hand. _She had the most beautiful athletic body so I knew she could handle helping me_ _as I struggled. Correction. Pretended to struggle._

We got to the top of the hill. It wasn't too much farther to the kissing rock. _I was a bit surprised that Emily didn't recognize where we were. I'm sure she's been up here before. Maybe with her ex, Ben. Anyway, we arrived._

 **EMILY'S POV**

 _Ali was taking me to the kissing rock? Weird. I haven't been up here since Ben. That was a long time ago. Before I came out as gay. Well, I didn't know I was gay when I was with Ben, but that wasn't the point. Why was Alison taking me here?_

 _But, seriously, why the hell was **she** taking **me** here? _

Alison was still holding my hand as we made through the grass and trees. _I loved when she held my hand. It was a side of her only a few people got to see. The loving side. She was always so mean to most people at school but to few, she was an angel. I was one of those few. Whenever I got to see that side of her, it makes me so happy. Yet, I still wondered why we were here. Especially, because we had to get to school._

"Ali, why are we here? I mean, this is the _kissing_ rock." I said. _I needed to hear her answer._

She turned to me and smiled. She intertwined our fingers and quickly led me to sit down on the rock with her.

"Em, it's fun! Isn't it? This will forever be _our_ place." Ali said with a big grin plastered on her face.

 _I furrowed my brows in confusion._

"What do you mean?" I asked. _I was very confused my what she meant by "our place"._

Then she broke our eye contact for a second to look down at my lips but then quickly back to my eyes.

 _What did that mean?! Is she wanting to kiss me or something?!_

 **NO POV**

Alison then leaned in. Emily was a bit taken aback by the blonde's actions but she never backed away. Alison pressed her lips to Emily's. One of the blonde's hands was cupped on the brunette's face and the other tangled in the brunette's hair. One of Emily's hand was on Alison's waist while the other was on the rock, trying to help keep her balance. It started off as a sweet, gentle kiss but then became more passionate and heated. The blonde's tongue begged entrance into Emily's mouth, that Emily gladly allowed as she moaned. Alison moaned in response to their tongues dancing in their own rhythm.

The chemistry between the two was undeniable. But, the kissing rock really wasn't that big. Barely big enough for both Emily and Alison to be making out on. This being said, Alison put both her legs around Emily's waist as she sat on her lap. This showing of affection made Emily smile into their kissing.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, with Alison on top of her, Emily's phone began to ring. They both broke the contact as oxygen was desperately needed. Both of them were panting but the brunette quickly took her phone out her pocket. She saw that is Spencer calling. She took the phone to her ear, continuing to look at the blonde.

"Hey Spence." The brunette said, slightly giggling, as Alison started to place chaste kisses on Emily's neck.

"Umm, where the hell are you? Aria, Hannah, and I are walking into Biology now!" Spencer yelled.

It was so loud that Emily had to take the phone from next to her ear. Alison also stopped kissing the brunette's neck as she was stunned by Spencer's yelling.

Emily checked her watch and it was already 8:00AM. School had just started. The brunette's face went a little pale. Emily loved to be on time and really hated being late. Even though, she really didn't hate the reason she was late.

Alison must have picked up on it because she was off the brunette and already getting both of their purses and belongings.

"Umm yeah me and Ali kinda got lost walking to school.." Emily trailed off as she started walking with Alison in the direction they came.

"Emily! You know the exact route to school! How did you get lost?" Spencer questioned.

But before Emily could make up another excuse, Spencer started to talk again,

"You know what, tell me later. Class is starting so get your butt to school!" She yelled but not as loudly as before.

Emily stuffs her phone into her pocket as they both walk quickly to school. There is a silence between them. Neither of them want to talk about the kiss but as they reach the front of the school, Alison stops and grabs Emily's arm. The brunette quickly turns around to look right into the blue eyes that she loves so dearly.

"What?" Emily says in a concerned, sweet tone.

"Nothing..." The blonde starts..

"I ju-I just was wondering if we could keep, you know, what happened, maybe just be-between us?" The blonde stutters out.

"Yeah, of course." The brunette answers with a small smile.

Alison smiles back.

"Come on, we've pretty much already missed our first class" The brunette grabs the blonde's hand and leads her into the school.

Right before they reach the classroom, the blonde disconnect their hands. Reminding Emily, once more that they can't speak about what happened this morning.

They sheepishly walk into the classroom when the teacher, Mr. Banks, glares at them.

"Why are you two late?" He questions.

As if it was rehearsed, both Emily and Alison say in unison, "We slept in."

They both look at each other and walk to the last two seats net to each other, in the back of the room.

 **ALISONS POV**

 _The class went pretty quickly. I wasn't really paying attention because I kept looking at Emily as she worked on the question the teacher gave us. I found it absolutely adorable because she kept biting her lip in confusion. I could just look at her all day._

 _At one point she looked up at me and I quickly looked back at my worksheet. I saw her smile at me from the corner of my eye. I knew she knew that I was starting at her. Ugh. I have to stop doing this in public._

Once the class was over, we both gathered out stuff and as we walked out of the classroom, we saw Spencer, Hannah, and Aria walking towards us.

"So, why were you late?" Aria asked, curiously.

Emily looked at me and then looked back at the shorter brunette.

"We got lost. Didn't Spencer tell you? Yeah, I heard about this shortcut that would get us here early but I obviously didn't know it as good as I thought I did." The taller brunette tried to brush off the lie with a little giggle at the end.

I nodded then smiled at our friends. That was the perfect excuse.

Hannah and I went in one direction to chemistry, Aria in another to physics, and Spencer and Emily in another to math, I think.

As Hannah and I walked to chemistry, Hannah kept questioning me.

"So why were you _really_ late?" She asked with a smirk.

 _Why was she smirking?_

"Emily literally told you like one minute ago." I said, acting as collected as I could.

"Emily doesn't look for shortcuts. I know that she lied." She was looking at me now.

"She wasn't lying, Han. She probably wanted to try something new." I shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what she wanted to do." Hannah said with a large amount of sarcasm in her voice.

 _I was about to ask her what she meant by that but by then we were already in the classroom._

 _The class was soooo slow. The teacher was sooo boring. Emily wasn't there and I was so bored that I actually did some of the work he gave us._

 _Don't get me wrong, I have good grades. Like As and stuff but it was just because of studying and doing homework outside of school. I almost never paid attention in school because then people would think I was a nerd or something. Anyway, by the bell rang for lunch, I was first our the door with Hannah. _

_It was the beginning of fall in Rosewood which means it would be pretty warm out. So, we all decided to eat lunch outside in the courtyard. It really was a beautiful day so we sat at the table in the middle._

Hannah and I sat down across from each other with our lunches and about a minute later, Aria showed up with her lunch and sat on the other part of the table.

 _I kept looking around for Emily until I saw her. I know I already spent most of the morning with her but, because of the hot weather she took her varsity jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. This showed off her gorgeous arms with her thin grey t-shirt. She was walking with Spencer and laughing. Her smile was just breathtaking. I couldn't help staring. She was making it just too damn hard not to._

She sat down next to me and Spencer sat next to Aria. We both smiled at each other while Hannah started the conversation.

"So, how about all of you come to my place Friday?" Hannah asked with a sly grin.

 _We all knew what that meant. Booze._

 **So there's that! Hopefully you liked it! I have never really written a kissing scene so leave reviews with some tips! Also leave some storylines that I could bring into this story!**

' **Till next time!**

 **-K**


	3. Party Games

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you all like that I'm posting so frequently haha!**

 **Well anyway, enjoy!**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

 _Chapter 3_

" _Party Games"_

 _ **NO POV**_

 _Friday finally arrived after a pretty uneventful week other than Monday._

 _It was the day that Hannah wanted everyone to come over. Unfortunately, her mom's plans were cancelled so she would be home. Luckily, Spencer invited everyone to the barn instead. There would be no change in the amount of booze Hannah would bring, though._

After the final bell, everyone gathered by the lockers. Emily leaned on her locker while Alison was sorting out her belongings.

"So, you coming tonight?" Emily asked Alison as she saw her struggle carrying books.

Quickly, before anything dropped, the brunette took all the books in Alison's hand put them on the top shelf of the blonde's locker. Alison smiled at Emily being so sweet.

"Yup. Do you want me to drive you?" The blonde asked hoping Emily's answer would be yes.

"Yeah I would love that." The brunette smiled and the blonde's gesture.

"Great! Pick you up at 7!" Alison swiftly turned and left.

The brunette couldn't help but smile. _She loved that girl._

She then checked the clock and ran to the locker room. She had swimming practice in 5 minutes!

After practice was over at 5 and the brunette gathered her things and went home. Once she had finished her homework, it was about 6:30PM.

 _She panicked. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She wanted to look good because she knew Alison would be there._

She pulled out her phone to text Spencer and ask her. But she knew that Spencer wouldn't be any help even if she was hosting them. She then texted Hannah.

 _ **To Han – sooo, what should i wear tonight? - Em**_

She dropped her phone on the bed, hoping the blonde would answer soon. Fortunately, she did. Emily heard her phone buzz and quickly read the text.

 _ **To Emily – r u trying to impress anyone tonight? ;) -Han**_

Emily furrowed her brows in confusion. _Did Hannah know about the kissing rock? Did Ali tell her? No, she wouldn't. Alison was the one that asked Emily not to say anything._

 _Hannah really was smarter than most people gave her credit for. She could pick up on a lot of unsaid words._

Emily quickly texted back..

 _ **To Han – what are you talking about? it's just the five of us tonight, right? –Em**_

 _Emily got more nervous the more seconds she had to wait for a response. She finally got one but it didn't really help her nerves._

 _ **To Em – yup. just spence, aria, me, you, and alison. -Han**_

 _Emily was unsure if Hannah knew what happened or not. Either way, she still needed to know what she should wear._

 _ **To Han – okay, well what should wear? -Em**_

 _Emily didn't have to wait very long for a response.._

 _ **To Em – nothing special. maybe shorts and a t-shirt? i guess you can bring pajamas too cause i asked spencer and she said her parents are cool with us staying the night. -Han**_

 _Emily was happy. She would have Friday and Saturday with Alison. And the other girls too of course. She looked around at her closet and found exactly what she needed._

 _ **To Han – thanks han! see u soon :)) -Em**_

 _ **To Em – yeah no prob. see u soon! -Han**_

 _ **6:54PM**_

Emily looked at the time and knew that Alison would be here soon. She gathered her things in a bag. She was wearing a dark blue crop top and short black jean shorts. She let her hair down as she didn't feel like putting it up.

 _Doorbell rings_

Emily jumped off her bed and ran downstairs, hoping she didn't trip.

She opened the door bell and there was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Alison was wearing a gorgeous white sundress that fit her perfectly and complemented all her curves. Emily jaw dropped.

"Yo-you look beautiful" Emily said trying not to stutter but failed.

"Thanks, Em. You look beautiful too. Like always." The blonde playfully smiling at Emily while her face turned bright red.

The brunette flashed the biggest smile ever and blushed. _Had Alison just call me beautiful? I did just call her beautiful, I mean it would be rude not to say it back._

"You ready to go?" Alison asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yup!" Emily grabbed her bag from the floor and turned to lock the door.

The blonde led the brunette towards her car and opened the door for Emily. The brunette couldn't but smile at the sweet gesture. Alison closed the door for her and walked in front of the car to her seat. She sat down and started the car.

There was a silence over them the whole ride to Spencer's. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. When songs that both of them knew, that would both mouth the lyrics but no conversation between the two. Once they finally got to Spencer's, Emily thanked Alison for the ride and they both went inside the barn.

"Hey!" Spencer said while walking over to hug both of them.

"Hey guys!" Aria said while walking into the room from the kitchen.

"So did you guys come together or..?" Hannah asked as she sat up from the couch.

"Uhh yeah. Ali drove me.." The brunette smiled at the blonde. Alison smiled back to Emily and to Hannah.

Hannah squinted her eyes but nodded and laid on the couch.

After everyone set up their blankets, Hannah suggested they play Never Have I Ever.

They all agreed because they didn't have anything better to do. They sat in a circle with Alison and Emily sitting against the couch. Aria was to Emily's right with Spencer to Alison's left. Hannah was across from them. Everyone had a red Solo cup filled with some type of booze Hannah brought in their hand.

 _ **EMILYS POV**_

Before we started the game, I look to my right and see Ali sniffing the booze, trying to figure out what it was.

 _All I had figured out was that it was really strong._

She wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way and turned to smile at me. I smiled back as Spencer started the game.

"Never have you ever cheated on a test.." Spencer said.

She obviously didn't drink out of her cup. Everyone else did.

"I'm just going to change. I'll be right back." Ali said. She got up. I immediately missed her being there next to me.

A few minutes later, she was back in a light blue top that was really short and exposed part of her stomach and grey shorts. _Really short_ shorts. Oh my god what was she doing to me?

After a few more dumb, boring questions, I started to feel the effects of alcohol kick in. I felt dizzy and kept finding myself staring at Alison.

 _She obviously knew how to handle her liquor because she was perfectly collected even after drinking about the same amount that I did._

"You look really beautiful and smell really nice." I whispered into her ear.

 _Did I just say that out loud? Oh no.._

Ali looked down and blushed. She giggled a little.

"Thanks, Em. You're so sweet." She whispered back.

"Okay, Emily your turn!" I heard Hannah say. _So I tried to think of the best question I could but they all related to Alison._

"Never have you ever kissed someone on the first day of school.." I said. _That was as vague as I could be without completely spilling the beans._

Alison's eyes widened at me as I sipped out my cup. She knew that I was pretty drunk so she gave me a playful wink and sipped out of her cup too. I wasn't looking at the rest of the group but I'm pretty sure they didn't drink out of their cups.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah glaring at me. _Did she figure it out?_

"Time for truth or dare!" She says a bit too loudly..

"What if we play Truth or Dare but with an empty bottle? Whoever spins asks the person who the bottle lands on." Ali says with a smile.

"Yeah, makes things more interesting." Aria says.

"There are some empty bottles in the kitchen." Spencer points out.

"Em, will you help me get it?" She asks with a grin. _Why was she grinning?_

"Yeah, sure." I said. I stumbled as I got up. My head really hurts because of that drink. Well, drinks.

We got to the kitchen and the lights were out. I tried patting the wall for the light switch. The alcohol level in my body must've been really high because I forgot where the switch was.

"I can't find the light switch, Ali" I grumbled.

Ali giggled. She could hear me bumping into walls and knocking things over because I was wasted. She probably also knew that I couldn't see very well until she found the lights.

"Ali! Don't laugh! I need to find the lights or I'm going to- oh!" I said until I tripped over something and fell into Alison's arms.

She kept giggling as she helped me up. Her hands were on my waist and my hands were on her shoulders.

We just stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds until I couldn't help myself anymore. I moved my hands so they were around her neck.

It really didn't help that I was completely wasted so the part of my conscious that was usually telling me not to kiss the blonde wasn't really working.

I leaned in for a kiss. My lips brushed against hers but before our lips could meet, I heard someone walk in.

"Guys, are you in here?" It was Hannah.

Alison quickly pulled away from me.

"Yeah we're here. Just trying to find the light switch." Alison reminded me that the lights were off. That's why Hannah didn't immediately point out that we were about to kiss.

"I'm pretty sure it's right here." Hannah switched the lights on.

Wow. I made a pretty big mess. I knocked a bottle on the floor and it shattered into a bunch of pieces.

"What happened in here?" Spencer said as she walked in.

"Sorry, Spence. I was trying to find the lights and I guess I-" I started but Alison interrupted.

"She's not really feeling well, is it okay if I help her to bed and you guys help clean up?" Ali said as she started walking towards me.

"Yeah, hope you feel better, Em. Goodnight." Aria said.

"Goodnight, Em" Spencer said with a sincere smile.

"'Night, Em. Hope you had fun!" Hannah said with a smirk.

 _Wait, did she see me and Ali? What did she mean by 'fun'?_

I was too tired and drunk to really think about it.

Ali grabbed my hand and led me to my sleeping bag. She pulled it open and helped me in. Right before I was going to say thank you, she got in with me.

My sleeping bag was really made for one person so we were _really_ close. I snuggled into Alison. I had to try to get all the thoughts about kissing her out of my head but it was really hard when my arms were wrapped around her and she was playing with my hair.

"Why aren't you a little bit tipsy?" I questioned. _It was really bothering me because I've been embarrassing myself most of the night while she had been acting perfectly normal._

"We had the same amount to drink and I broke a bottle!" _I tried to make sure she knew the extent alcohol had on me tonight._

"When I went to the bathroom to change, I also switched out whatever Hannah gave us for some lemonade." Ali admitted.

"You didn't!" I playfully smacked her arm. I laughed. _That was actually kinda funny._

"Yeah, sorry. I had to. That drink was really disgusting." Ali giggled.

I cuddled into Ali even more as I put my head at the top of her chest. She was running her fingers through my hair and I couldn't be happier.

Then, I looked up at her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry I tried to kiss you. I couldn't help it" I said. _I was pretty sure she didn't like me like that. I don't know what Monday's make-out session was but it was the first time it has happened so I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't happen again._

"Don't be sorry. I kinda wished Hannah hadn't walked in." Ali gave me one of her most beautiful smiles.

"Yeah me too." I smiled with a bit of sadness wishing that we had actually kissed too.

Alison leaned it and gave me a sweet, quick chaste kiss. Her lips were soft.

When she pulled back we both smiled at each other. I cuddled back into her and we both fell asleep next to each other.

I was happy she kissed me, I just wish I could tell someone. But Alison DiLaurentis asked me not to. I knew being with me in public would hurt her reputation...

 _ **Well, there's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what I should do with this story! Thanks to everyone who has followed or reviewed this story!**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-k**_


	4. Green-Eyed Monster

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me!**

 **Reading some ideas in the reviews have given me so much help for writing the next chapters so keep more ideas coming! They're all so good and I'll definitely be using them!**

 **So here's the chapter 4!**

 **(Apologies for grammar mistakes)**

 **THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE MONDAY AFTER CHAPTER 3 (so a few days later).**

 **It's a really long chapter! Sorry!**

 _Chapter 4_

" _Green-eyed Monster"_

 ** _ALISON POV_ **

**6:45AM**

 _It was the Monday after one of the best weekends of my life. After the sleepover at Spencer's, Emily and I just hung out all weekend. We talked, watched movies, and **CUDDLED**. I love cuddling with her. She so sweet, adorable, and comfortable. She's perfect. I don't know why she doesn't have a girlfriend but I am so glad she didn't. She was my Emily. I don't think I could handle her being in a relationship._

 _I woke up from a dream about Emily. I don't remember much of it, but I knew it was about her. I've been dreaming about her every night for the past few days._

I got up, changed into a red sundress and a leather jacket. I also put on some new five-inch black heels that I knew Hannah would die for.

 _I touched up my make-up and hair but I remembered that Emily said she would drive me to school today. Yay!_

I heard the doorbell ring so I quickly grabbed my purse and phone and pretty much sprinted to the door.

 _Emily was wearing was wearing a cute white tank top and a blue plaid pullover with her hair in a high bun. She looked flawless as always._

" _Hey, Em." I said with a smile. I couldn't help smiling. She was just too beautiful._

" _Hey, Ali. You ready?" She said._

" _Yeah. Oh wait, I forgot to eat breakfast!" I said pretending to be shocked. I almost never have breakfast but today I purposely didn't. I wanted her to offer to either make it for me or take me somewhere to eat._

" _I haven't eaten either. Do you want me to make you something?" She looked at her watch then looked back at me._

" _Yeah. That would be great, actually." I said with a smirk. My plan had worked. Emily fields was now making me eggs._

" _How do you want your eggs, Ali?" Emily says as she strolls into my kitchen._

" _Sunny-side up, please!" I said sitting behind the countertop._

" _You got it." She says as she opens the fridge._

 _I just realized the eggs were at the back of the bottom shelf. My family didn't really have breakfast either._

Emily bent all the way down to look for the eggs. I looked up from the countertop.

 _I couldn't but admire the view._

Unfortunately for me, she grabbed them and quickly got back up. She turned back at me and gave me a questioning look.

" _Whatcha staring at, huh?" She asked me giving a playful smirk at the end of the question._

 _I can't lie to Emily. If I do, it's probably because the truth would hurt her more than the lie._

 _In this case, the truth couldn't hurt._

" _You." I smiled, honestly._ I rested my head on my hand.

" _Ah." She said as she turned back around to make breakfast._

She took off her pullover so she was wearing a tank top and really short shorts that pretty much showed everyone all of her legs. Her neck was naked because her hair was up which really didn't help the situation.

 _She was such a beautiful sight. Then she got even more adorable, which I didn't think was possible. She started humming. I didn't recognize the song but it was so cute._

I couldn't help myself anymore. I got up quietly and went behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. I then quickly turned her around. She dropped the pan of eggs on the oven top.

" _Woah, Ali! The eggs are cooking and really hot so I don't you to bur-" She started but I cut her off with my lips._

 _She quickly reciprocated the kiss and started to push me against the countertop. Both her hands were tangled in my hair while mine were on her waist. I loved the dominate side of her. Not many people got to see it. She was usually very shy around most. But not to me._

After about 30 seconds of sweet kissing, it got more heated. Tongue and everything. My hands were getting lower and her kisses were getting stronger.

 _After about another minute of us making-out, I heard Jason. Oh no._

" _Guys, I smell smoke, what the hell is happenin-oh, oh my god!" Jason said as he jogged into the kitchen. He caught us._

 _Emily quickly pulled away. I was petrified. Jason and I never got along so I knew I had to put a stop to him telling people. My reputation would be gone._

 _Then I look and see the eggs. ON FIRE. How does that even happen?_

 _Emily and I had must have gotten so caught up in each other we didn't even bother finishing breakfast._

Emily was already a step ahead when she ran to the fridge and tried to get the water. The fire got larger quickly and made her fall backwards. I ran to her side to see if she was okay while Jason put of the fire with the extuingisher.

" _Luckily the smoke alarm didn't go off. Mom would've been pissed." He was right. I nodded in response._

" _I'll see you later, going to get my own breakfast." He ran out of the house, smiling, before I got the chance to confront him about what he saw._

 _Me and Emily were still on the ground. My hand was on her back while she was coughing._

" _I'm fine, Ali. Really." She finally said. I stood up and held out my hand. I helped her up and she suggested we go to The Brew for a quick breakfast since the eggs didn't really work out._

" _We have 30 minutes before school. That should be plenty of time to get something from The Brew and get to school on time." She pointed out while picking up her bag._

" _Yeah, let me just grab my bag and we can go." I smiled sweetly trying to avoid the conversation I knew was coming._

 _We got into Em's car and as we were on the way to The Brew, then the conversation started._

" _I don't think Jason will say anything, Ali." She said. I'm pretty sure she was wrong._

" _Em..you don't know Jason.." I started but she cut me off. If it were anyone else, I would be upset. But not with Emily._

" _I know you and your brother aren't close, but you're still siblings. You're blood. I just.. I just don't think he will tell. He knows you don't want everyone to know that we were kissing." She said as we stopped at a red light. She looks down with sadness._

 _I want to kiss Emily but I just can't risk my reputation. I don't think it's really a question of reputation OR Emily. I have both right now, right?_

" _Em.." I started but I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Luckily, I didn't have to._

" _Ali, it's okay. Really… Anyway, we're here." She said as she parked the car and got out._

 _I got out of the car and followed her. She got in front of me in line. By the time, she got to the front, she ordered my drink with hers. Before I could protest, she was already handing the barista some money. Once we sat down with coffee and some food, I noticed Jason across the room._

 _"Hey, I'll be right back." I said, trying to be as vague as I could because I knew Em would say i didn't need to talk to Jason. But I knew that I did._

 _ **EMILYS POV**_

 _I knew Alison went to talk to Jason. I saw him when we came in. I didn't argue with her because I didn't really feel like going back to the part of the conversation where she didn't want people to know we were kissing._

 _Anyway, as soon as Ali left, I saw Paige heading in my direction._

" _Hey, Em." She said as she sat where Ali was sitting less than a minute ago._

" _Oh hey, Paige. What's up?" No one except Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Ali called me 'Em'. So, it was really weird when Paige did. I didn't really care, though._

" _I just wanted to say you were really great in the meet last week." She said._

 _We had a small swimming meet last week and I barely beat my personal time. It really wasn't too special._

" _Oh thanks. I wasn't even that good." I shrugged._

" _Don't be modest! You're the best on the team." She smiled. I was flattered._

" _Aww thanks, Paige." I blushed._

" _Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, I don't know, go out sometime?' She asked._

 _Did she just ask me on a date?  
_

" _Like on a date?" My eyes widened._

 _I knew Paige had recently come out as gay. We even had a conversation about it once. She had asked how I came out and I told her what happened. It didn't help much because her parents were very religious and didn't really accept people who were gay._

 _I heard a few weeks ago that she came out to her parents and that they kicked her out. She was living with an aunt now._

 _I felt bad so I didn't think one date would hurt._

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

 _ **ALISON POV**_

I stormed over to Jason.

" _So, look, whatever you saw this morning, it was nothing. No need to mention it to anyone. Got it?" I made sure not to yell but also made sure to try and intimidate him._

 _Being the younger sister, that never really worked.._

" _You mean you and Emily. Making-out. A lot." He looked up, with a grin plastered all over his face._

" _Don't say it too loud! People are here.." I said, cautious._

" _Whatever, Ali. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just.. don't use her. She really doesn't need you making out with her in the kitchen but then shoving her away when you're in public. I know what your reputation means to you. Just don't hurt someone you care about in the process of keeping your reputation." Jason explained._

 _He was right. Except the part of me hurting Emily. I would never do that._

" _Just.. just don't tell anyone." I was on the edge of tears. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her._

I walked off before he could say anything. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Pigskin talking to Emily.

 _I knew she was on the swim team but if she needed to talk about swimming, why not do at practice?_

 _I stormed towards them._

" _Emily, time for school!" That came out harsher than I wanted it to but I needed her away from Pigskin._

 _ **NO POV**_

 _Emily quickly turned her head to see Alison standing behind her. One hand on her hip._

" _Oh hey, yeah I'm coming. One sec, okay?" The brunette answered._

" _I'll wait at the car." The blonde walked out of The Brew quickly before Emily could even say 'yes'._

 _The brunette turned back to Paige. She still hadn't given answer to the date.._

" _Friday night? For the date." The brunette smiled as she gathered her things._

" _Um-yeah sure. See you then, Emily." Paige smiled back and watched Emily leave._

Emily saw Alison leaning against her car.

" _Hey. Ready for school?" The brunette asked as she unlocked the car._

" _Yeah, I guess." The blonde replied still thinking about what Jason said to her._

 _As they drove, Emily kept wondering what Alison would think of her date with Paige. She knew those two never got along but never had any idea why. Little did the brunette know, the blonde knew Paige had a crush on Emily and hated Paige for it._

 _Emily knew she had to tell the blonde about the date. Once they pulled into the school's parking lot, She knew it was now or never._

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

" _Hey Ali..about Paige.." Emily started. I really didn't need to hear about Pigskin right now._

" _What about her, Em?" I said in a pretty harsh tone. I was still reeling from what Jason had said._

 _Why was he always right?_

" _Well..she asked me out..and I said yes." Emily said._

 _WHAT?! I knew Pigskin had a crush on her but I thought she didn't have the guts to go up against me and ask her out. I will destroy her…_

 _Wait. I had to act 'cool'. I couldn't seem like I was jealous. Which I wasn't. Pshh. I just didn't want Emily dating anyone but me. But she couldn't date me. So, I just didn't want her dating anyone. I don't think that's jealousy._

 _Why would Emily say yes? Paige wasn't even pretty. Maybe it was because they had swimming in common? Pigskin wasn't even as good at swimming as Emily._

 _I knew me and Emily weren't 'a thing' so I couldn't really stop her. So I just had to play it cool and act like I didn't care. Even though I did. I cared more than anything._

" _Oh.. well good for you, Em." Trying to act like it was okay. It most certainly was not._

" _So.. you're okay with it?" She asked. I knew she was implying that kisses meant something and that I wanted to be with her. I did but I couldn't just tell her that._

" _Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I had a million reasons why. I love her being at the top of the list._

 _I left quickly into school before she could respond. I was angry, upset, and most of all, sad. Angry and upset at Pigskin for daring to take Emily away from me. I could literally feel the fire burning inside of me. But sad, because there was really not much I could do without Emily knowing how I felt. Either way, I knew I needed to stop the date._

 _I didn't have any classes with Emily until after lunch so during my first few classes, I just kept thinking of ways to stop Pigskin and have her never talk to Emily again._

 _I realized that they have swimming practice after school today. I could sneak in and talk to Pigskin. Well, she wouldn't talk. I would talk and threaten._

 _Classes went by pretty quickly considering Emily wasn't there. I wrote a list on how I could torment Pigskin but it wasn't very long:_

 _1\. Scare her with vicious words so she won't even look at Emily again_

 _2\. Kill her and act like she left town._

 _I crossed off the second idea. I'm not a murderer. But if she hurts my mermaid, I will be._

 _I call her my mermaid because I snuck into one of her swim practices and sat in the back. I was hoping no one would see me. Then I would have to make an excuse to why I was there. I couldn't just tell them I was starting at Emily in her swimsuit._

 _Anyway, she was absolutely flawless. In the water, and out. She was definitely the best there. So, I call her my mermaid because I want her to be mine and she's the best swimmer there is. She also so beautiful. Just like a mermaid._

 _Once lunch came around, I sat across from Emily. I usually would sit next to her but it was easier to look at her when you were across from her._

 _No one was talking about anything really interesting. I only started paying attention when Emily talked. She could be talking about the most boring thing, like math or something, and I would still listen. God, I was really crushing on this girl._

 _After lunch, my classes got way more interesting. Emily was in them. I sat diagonally behind her so it was easy to look up and see her._

 _But, as everyone sat down, Pigskin came in. I totally forgot she was in this class. I usually ignored her but now I can't because she is going out with Emily._

 _I suddenly notice she is heading in Em's direction. Then I look at Emily and see there is a seat next to her. Before I could stand up and get to that seat, Paige is already sitting there._

 _OH HELL NO. She can't just sit there next to Emily. I'm pretty sure she always sits in the back of the room. As I said before, I never paid any attention to her until today. I wanted to go all Alison DiLaurentis on her but before I could, the teacher started talking._

" _Today is a really relaxed lesson. Just pick up a sheet from the front and work through it. Help others if you need to." He said as he sat down and picked up a book._

 _He was either really lazy teacher or just didn't know what to teach. Either way, I now had a plan. But, of course, Pigskin ruined it._

 _Emily stood up to get the sheet but then Pigskin put her hand on her shoulder._

" _I got it, Em. I'll get you one." She said walked towards the front._

 _She called my mermaid, Em. Only a few people are allowed to do that and Pigskin definitely was NOT one of them._

 _My plan was to get a sheet for Emily. But now I couldn't do that._

 _I stood up to get a sheet and as Pigskin was walking back, I 'accidentally' bumped her shoulder. She stumbled a little and after I was out of her view, I grinned._

 _I had another idea. Luckily, I was listening to the teacher's instructions._

" _Hey, Em.. could you help me with these questions?" I asked with a grin._

 _I knew all the answers._

" _Umm.. yeah sure." She replied as she got up and pulled her chair next to mine._

She sat down next to me and started with question one.

" _So with this first one you have to..." She started but I zoned out. I kept staring but whenever she looked back at me, I would look at the sheet and nod._

A few minutes later, and she was finished with the first question.

" _So, you get it?" She asked sweetly._

" _Yeah, I get the first one. But what about the second question? Isn't different?" I asked knowing fully how to answer the question._

" _A little. All you really have to do is.." I zoned out again. As I said before, she could be talking about the most boring things and I could still be interested. In this case, I knew what she was going to say so this gave me a chance to stare._

 _I asked her about every single question and as luck would have it, the class ended with her sitting next to me the whole time. Not Pigskin._

 _One point for DiLaurentis._

 _Right after school was over, I found Pigskin heading to the pool. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bathroom. I checked under the stalls quickly. Good, no one was here._

" _Alison, what do you want?" She pretty much yelled._

" _Oh shut up, Pigskin. You know exactly why I'm here." I leaned against the wall, folding my arms._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked down. She did know._

 _When I found out Pigskin had a crush on Emily, I faked a letter from Emily saying that I liked her. She then confessed her love and wrote a letter back. This letter showed me that she didn't just have a crush on Emily. She was deeply in love with her. I had to stop it. I took the letter and told her that Emily had never written her a letter. I've held it over her ever since._

" _I still have the letter if you want me to give it to Emily I can do.." She cut me off._

 _"No! Please!" She begged. She knew if Emily saw the letter, if would be way too much for my mermaid._

 _I got up really close to her._

" _Then you better stay the hell away from her." I spat._

 _I just don't want Emily to know I did this. I knew she didn't liked this side of me._

 _I started to walk off but then I turned. She was about to cry. How sad._

" _Stop calling her 'Em'. I swiftly turned walked off._

 _Another point for DiLaurentis._

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

 _Once school was over, I headed to practice. I didn't really learn anything today because I was helping Ali. I didn't mind, though. I just felt that she wasn't really listening._

 _Once practice was over, I was super tired. I was just ready to go home and sleep. When I got out of the pool, I saw Hanna sitting in the stands. I went over to see if she was okay. I knew her mom was out of town and she was alone at home._

" _Hey, Han. Everything okay?" I said as I wrapped a towel around me._

" _Yeah.. I was jus-just wondering if I could stay with you at your place tonight." She said, pretending I wasn't going to say yes._

" _Of course you can. I'm just going to change and I'll see you outside in 5?" I said._

" _Yeah. Thanks so much, Em!" She said smiling and skipping away._

 _I loved Hanna. I trusted her with everything. That's why it was eating me up inside that I couldn't tell about this whole thing Paige and Ali._

 _I changed and once I was about to leave the locker room when I saw Paige come up to me._

 _"Hey, Em. I think we need to cancel our date." She said, completely out of the blue._

" _Why?" I said, really confused._

" _I know you don't like me like that. You like someone else and that someone else definitely likes you too. So, you just...you just don't have to go out with me. Okay? Bye, Emily." She said._

 _I grabbed her arm before she could walk off._

" _What are you talking about? Who?" I asked. I really didn't know who she was talking about. Alison didn't like me back. Well, that's what I thought._

" _Em, Emily.." She started._

 _Why did correct herself when she said 'Em'? I didn't mind that she called me that._

" _It's Alison." She said and quickly ran away._

 _Alison? How would Paige even know something like that?_

 _30 MINUTES LATER IN EMILY'S ROOM_

 _I was trying to do homework but I had so much on my mind. Hanna could pick this up really quickly._

" _So, what's bothering you?" She asked looking up from her phone._

" _Nothing. It's nothing." I said. Ali asked me not to say anything. I couldn't._

" _Em. You know you can tell me anything. Even if it's about kissing Alison." My head shot up._

" _Why would you think it's about Ali?" My eyes widened. How did she know?_

 _She tilted her head saying it was obvious. Was it obvious?_

" _Em, you were late to school on the first day, you were with Ali that morning, and when you were at Spencer's you kept talking about kissing people on the first day of school. I'm not an idiot. I just don't know how the other didn't put it together." She said looking back to her phone._

 _My jaw dropped._

" _Well u-um I told you that we got lost and-" She cut me off._

" _Stop. I'm not going to say anything. I just want you to know that you can talk to me." She said standing up and sitting in front of me._

" _Well Ali kissed me.." I started._

" _Yeah, I gathered that part." She grinned._

 _I told her everything. The kissing rock, the eggs on fire, Jason, Paige, the locker room. I trusted her with my life so I knew I could trust her with this._

" _So, what do I do?" I asked. Do I talk to Ali? Or go out with Paige? I had no clue._

" _Well, in my opinion, you and Ali would make an adorable couple. But, I think you should talk about it with her first. Tell her about Paige and what happened after practice today. Make your feelings known. The worst that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same way and you go back to being friends. The best thing that could happen is that you two become the cutest couple on the planet." She explained._

 _I blushed and looked down at that last part. The thought of me and Ali as a couple would always make me happy. Walking down the hall, hand in hand with the most beautiful person there was. How could I not smile? But she would never hold my hand in public. I shook my head at the idea,_

" _Han. You're really the best." I really meant it._

" _I know." She playfully shrugged._

 _After I hugged her, I called Ali._

 _"Hey, can I come over? We need to talk." I said into the phone._

 _ **SUPER LONG CHAPTER! SORRY!**_

 _ **I promise there will be more Hanily and Emison in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Comment any ideas or improvements I could make! I appreciate all the support so far!**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-k**_


	5. The Truth Sucks

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has written a review, followed or favorited this story! I appreciate so much!**_

 _ **You all have given me so many ideas on how to continue this story!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's chapter 5!**_

 _ **Apologies for any grammar mistakes..**_

 _Chapter 5_

" _The Truth Sucks"_

 _ **EMILYS POV**_

 _I headed to Ali's after I told her I needed to talk. Hanna was right. I needed to tell her how I felt. I just didn't want to lose her as a friend. But, I couldn't keep it inside anymore. I was very determined. Nothing would stop me._

After I pulled into her driveway, I rang the doorbell. Ali opened the door wearing black shorts, a white tank top and a BLACK bra. She was making it really hard to not just kiss her right then.

" _Hey." I finally said._

" _Hey to you too." She said leaning against the doorframe._

" _Come in." She opened the door, allowing me in, and we both headed upstairs to her room._

Once we got in, she sat on her bead and patted next to her, she wanted me to sit there. I sat down.

It was time.

"We need to talk." I started but she cut me off.

" _About the kisses?" She asked. She knew that's what this was about._

" _Yeah..and Paige." I needed to tell her everything._

" _Oh what about her?" She scoffed. Why did she hate her so much?  
_

" _After practice, she cancelled our date." I said._

" _Good. I didn't want you going out with her in the first place." She said, honestly._

" _She told me that too. She said it was because you wanted to be with me." I shook my head. That was crazy._

 _Ali looked down. I knew it was crazy to think she wanted to be with me. She was perfect. I was not.  
_

" _Yeah, I thought it was crazy. There must have been some rumors or something. I don't know, I can figure out who started them if you want. I know you don't want to people thinking you're with-" I rambled. Luckily she cut me off._

" _Pig-Paige is right. But, so are you." She looked up at me. Is this really happening?_

" _Wh-Which part, Ali?" The part about the rumors or the part about not wanting to be with me? She was being really unclear.._

 _ **NO POV**_

" _Em, I don't know how to say this.." The blonde started._

" _Do you want to be with me or not? Simple question." The brunette said quickly._

" _Of course I want to be with you. You're perfect." The blonde said even quicker._

" _I just… I just can't be with you." Alison said as she got up and walked towards her window._

 _Emily was shocked. She had no idea Alison felt that way. But what was stopping them being together? Paige? She had just cancelled their date.._

" _Ali.." The brunette got up and followed the blonde. She stopped once she reached where Alison was standing._

" _Ali.. why not?" Emily looked at Alison. The blonde was just blankly staring through her window._

" _I'm just scared of what people would think or say." A tear streamed down the blonde's face. The brunette thought Alison DiLaurentis wasn't scared of anything._

" _Alison.. you run the school. If anyone says anything, you can cut them down with your viscous words." Emily looked down._

 _She said this because it was true, not because she liked it. She didn't like Alison being the 'queen bee' of the school because she knew it meant the blonde was cruel to pretty much everyone._

 _Alison knew that Emily was right. But it was something else too._

" _What about what they say behind my back? What do I do then? I just can't, Em. At least not in public." Alison looked at Emily. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces._

 _The swimmer then had an idea. What if they weren't public? They could tell their close friends but no one else. Her face sprinted up to meet the blonde's blue eyes. After a second of thinking she realized it was a bad idea. It would be too hard to not grab her hand when they were walking the halls, to not go on lunch dates, or to not kiss her before they split up to go to class. Emily looked back down._

 _The blonde obviously saw this change._

" _Em, what did you think of?" She rubbed her thumb on the brunette's face to wipe off a tear._

 _The two really knew each other too well._

" _Well- I jus-I just thought about what if we weren't public? What if we were.." Emily was trying to find the right word.._

" _Private?" The brunette said with a confusing look. She thought that 'private' would be the best way to describe her idea._

" _So together when we're alone but not together when we're in public?" Alison said, trying to understand what the brunette meant._

" _Yeah. I mean we can be together but not have people know. So they wouldn't be able to talk about us because to them, we wouldn't exsist." The brunette reminded the blonde._

" _Yeah, ok. We can try it?" Alison said. Both were unsure this would work because it would be so hard to pretend they weren't a couple most of the time._

" _Ok." The brunette slightly smiled. She was Alison DiLaurentis's girlfriend. But no one would know it._

" _Do you want to stay over? It's getting late and I don't want you driving in the dark." The blonde said as she sat back on her bed, resting her head on the headboard._

 _Emily couldn't help but smile at the blonde's sweetness. She knew that she would only be able to see it when they were alone._

" _Sure. I'll just text Hanna saying I won't be back." Emily said as she pulled out her phone._

 _The blonde gave her a questioning look. She didn't know Hannah was staying with Emily._

" _Oh, right. Hanna is staying with me while her mom is out of town." Emily said when she realized Alison didn't know that._

" _Does she want to stay here? I don't want her to be alone." The blonde says, sweetly._

" _Are you sure? If you rather us be alone.." The brunette says as she starts to crawl on to the bed._

" _Yeah, on second thought, I'd rather that..." Alison says as Emily leans into a kiss. Their lips finally meet._

 _The brunette wraps her legs around the blonde, making it easier to get on top of her._

 _This kiss isn't about desperation or necessity, it's just about love. About showing love because as both Emily and Alison know, they won't be able to do that when they step out of the room._

 _After about an hour of kissing, they fall asleep and then wake up in each other's arms._

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

 _I woke up before my alarm clock and thank god I did. I got to see the most beautiful sight. Emily was cuddled into me with the blanket up to her neck. She was absolutely flawless. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. If we were really doing what we said and dating 'privately', I would need a picture to get me through each day._

 _After staring at her and fiddling with her hair for about 15 minutes, my alarm clock did eventually go off. Emily wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way as she woke up and then she opened her gorgeous chocolate eyes._

 _She looked up at me and smiled._

" _Good morning, beautiful." I said. How could I not say she's beautiful? She is._

" _Hey there, gorgeous." She replied giving me a quick peck on the lips. That would have to get me through the day, even though I knew it wouldn't._

 _Emily then got up._

" _I have to get back to my place and get changed." She reminded me._

" _You can wear some of my clothes." I offered. I realized that would tell everyone we were dating._

" _Ali.." She thought the same thing._

" _Oh come on.. you can wear something that I haven't worn in forever." I said. That actually was a good idea._

" _Ok fine. But it is only because you look so beautiful in the morning." She said giving me another peck on the lips. She was just the cutest._

 _I dug deep down into my closet. I found a black sleeveless crop top that I don't even remember buying and some jeans. She was taller than me so the jeans ended at her ankles. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. How was I going to survive the day without kissing her?_

 _I put on a white t-shirt and a black skirt._

" _Wow. You look beautiful." She said as she looked up._

" _Oh, stop." I said. She was just saying that because we were dating now. She was way more beautiful than me._

" _No, seriously. You are the most beautiful girl on the planet. I don't think many aliens could beat you either." She smirked as she walked over to me._

 _I giggled and blushed. How lucky was I to be dating her?_

" _You're the best." I said. She was. I didn't know how to say it any other way._

" _Come on, we have to pick up Hanna and get to school." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand._

 _Our hands were still intertwined when we got out to the driveway. I quickly disconnected our hands. There were so many people on the street. All of them, unfortunately, I recognized.._

 _She looked at me and sighed. I sighed too. This was going to be way too hard._

 _ **NO POV**_

 _The drive to pick up Hanna was very quiet. They both knew they couldn't do it but they have to be strong for each other._

 _Once Emily pulled up to her driveway, Hanna was waiting outside. She quickly got into the back. There was so much tension between Alison and Emily, Hanna could already feel it._

 _Hanna started to text Emily if anything had happened at Alison's, oblivious to the fact that Emily was driving. The brunette stopped at a red light and saw a text come in from Hanna._

" _Hanna, why are you texting me when I'm right here? What do you need? You don't have to text me about it.." She said, not knowing what the text had said._

" _Are you sure?" Hanna asked, she didn't want to ask this in front of Alison._

" _Yes, Han. What did you text say?" Emily asked. Immediately regretting asking it after what Hanna had to say._

" _Well… I was just wondering if you two worked things out. You know after the kiss." Hanna said, without realizing what she had done._

 _Alison look at Emily then to Hanna and back to Emily. The brunette was frozen until she heard a beep coming from the car behind them._

" _You told her?! I asked you not to!" Alison yelled._

" _She figured it out on her own! I didn't tell her anything until after she told me that she knew." Emily said, hoping her girlfriend wasn't mad._

" _Yeah, I knew you guys kissed because of the terrible lie you told everyone." Hanna said, brutally honest as always._

" _Hanna.." Emily started but Alison cut her off._

" _Hanna.. Emily and I are dating." The other blonde cut her off._

" _Omg yay! Em, why didn't you tell me?!" Hanna squeals._

" _Han.. we're not telling anyone. We're not and will not be a public couple. Got it? You say nothing to anyone." The brunette states firmly as she parks the car and turns around to Hanna._

" _Yeah, okay. My lips are sealed." Alison was about to open the car door when Hanna starts talking again._

" _But.. shouldn't you tell Aria and Spencer?" Hanna said._

 _Alison groaned. She knew Hanna was right._

" _Ali.." Emily put her hand over her girlfriend's._

" _She's right… I know." The blonde says.  
_

" _We'll tell them.. at lunch?" The brunette suggests._

" _Yup. Sounds good. See you later?" Alison says and leans in for a kiss but stops._

 _They were in front of the school. In front of everyone._

 _Emily looks down. This really was difficult._

" _Yeah. Bye." The brunette says._

"Bye." The blonde says and leaves the car.

" _Wow, Em. This really sucks." Hanna bluntly states._

Emily falls back in her seat.

"Yeah, I know." She sighs.

 _ **Don't worry, Emison will get to be their happy open couple soon! I promise :))**_

 _ **Review with any ideas or tips!**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-k**_


	6. I Hope So

_**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6!**_

 _ **This chapter takes place directly after the last chapter..**_

 _ **Again, just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! Your ideas and opinions really help me continue this story. Don't worry, Emison is endgame for this story.**_

 _ **Apologies for any grammar mistakes!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _Chapter 6_

" _I hope so"_

 _ **NO POV**_

 _Emily and Alison both headed for their first class. For the whole morning, they wouldn't see each other due to where their separate classes were._

 _Hanna and Emily walked to their lockers quickly before class._

" _Em, sorry about this morning.." The blonde said, not really knowing what she was apologizing for._

 _The brunette didn't know either.  
_

" _What are you apologizing for? We were going to tell you about us eventually. You just knew a bit earlier than the others. It's fine, Han." Emily explained._

" _Yeah, I know. Just the whole situation…" Hanna didn't know how to finish the sentence._

 _She felt bad for her friend. She's always knew that Emily had a crush on Alison and now that they were together, no one would know._

" _Let's just not talk about it. Okay?" Emily said, closing her locker. She didn't want to talk about how her relationship existed but also didn't exist. It was too hard already._

" _Yeah, sure. Sorry." The blonde said as they both headed for their class._

 _Both classes for Emily and Alison went by quickly. Alison kept fidgeting with her pen, thinking about how she was going to get through the day when she remembered something. She pulled out her phone and set it on her lap so the teacher wouldn't see._

 _She pulled up the picture of Emily. She smiled but eventually sighed. For a second, she forgot why they were dating privately. But, she then remembered. The thoughts, the looks, the talks._

 _Emily was thinking about telling Aria and Spencer. She knew that they would accept them but she didn't know what they would think of her and Alison not dating publicly._

 _Once lunch finally came around, Emily didn't bother rushing there. Not until Hanna came up behind her._

" _Hey, you ready?" The blonde asked. Hoping Emily would understand what she meant._

" _Yeah, I guess." The brunette mumbled back. She was ready but she wasn't sure if her girlfriend was._

" _Well, see you in there." Hanna walked off to meet Aria and Spencer._

 _Once they got into the lunch room, Alison and Emily locked eyes from both sides of the room. They smiled in unison. They hadn't seen each other for a few hours and it has been killing both of them. They walked towards each other, containing their happiness, and hugged. They made it look as platonic as possible.  
_

" _Hey, you." The blonde finally said._

" _Hey, you." The brunette repeated._

" _If you're not ready to tell them, we don't have to." Emily said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder without realizing what she was doing. Once she did, she quickly took her hand off Alison's shoulder. The blonde looks down._

" _No I- I want to." The blonde says, finally looking up._

" _Okay. Well, they're over there." Emily points to a table across the room where the three other girls are sitting._

 _The brunette starts walking but Alison grabs her hand._

" _What if they don't accept us? What if they don't approve? It's hard enough not to kiss you right now but if they- I just-" The blonde started to ramble but her girlfriend cut her off._

" _Ali.. they're our friends. They are basically our family. They'll accept us. They love us." The brunette reassured her._

" _Okay." The blonde smiled._

 _She wanted more than anything to just take Emily's hand and yell "Emily Fields is my girlfriend!" but there were so many people. What would they say?_

" _Hey guys." Emily said as she and Alison approached the table. The brunette and her girlfriend sat on one said of the table with Hanna while Aria and Spencer sat on the other side._

" _Hey what's up?" Spencer said as she started to eat her food._

" _Well.. me and Em have to tell you something." The blonde started as her and Emily looked at each other and slightly nodded._

" _W-we are umm… we're.." Emily tried to say it but her girlfriend stepped in._

" _We're dating." Alison quickly said in a loud whisper._

" _Oh my god!" Aria said, too loudly._

" _Really? When? I'm so happy for you guys!" Spencer said, practically shouting._

" _Guys! Keep it down!" Alison hissed._

" _We're not telling anyone.." Emily looked down at her food._

" _They're private." Hanna reiterated._

" _Huh?" Aria looked really confused._

" _Wait, so only we know about this?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer._

" _Do not tell anyone. We're just not going public.. yet." Alison said._

 _At the end of her sentence, Emily snapped her head to the side._

" _Yet?" Emily thought. Does that mean there was definitely a chance for them?_

" _Okay.. I guess." Aria looked disappointed. She wanted her friends to be happy. She knew that they couldn't be if they were really doing this._

" _We all know what this about, right?" Spencer looked between Aria and Hanna and then to Alison._

" _It's about you. You don't want people knowing you're gay. Or bi. It's about your reputation. How could you do this to her?" Spencer points at Emily. Luckily, she wasn't too loud._

 _Spencer was the only one who really stood up to Alison. None of the other really felt the need to. Alison was kind to her friend circle and her friend circle only._

 _Spencer is only upset because she knew this dating 'privately' thing wouldn't work. Everyone else knew too, even the couple, but they would never said it out loud. She didn't want Emily, or Alison for that matter, to get hurt._

" _Spencer.. stop." Alison said quietly, looking down at her fidgeting hands._

" _Emily, how are you okay with this? You know you've had a crush on her, for like, ever. Now, when you are finally together, she doesn't want to tell anyone. I'm guessing it was your idea to tell us now and not hers. She would've been fine with none of us knowing because not even a little bit of her reputation would've been hurt. I know you can't be happy, Em." Spencer finally stops._

 _Emily was on the edge of tears. Spencer was right. She had a crush on Alison and still does. But she couldn't help but feel anger. Why would Spencer go off like this? She may not be the happiest, but she was dating her crush. Even if only five people knew it._

" _I am happy. I'm dating the most beautiful girl ever. Even if the only people who know it are sitting at this table."_

 _The brunette slowly shook her head. She feared this would happen. She quickly got up and left the lunch room. Before Alison could stand to follow her, Hanna was already up and exiting the door._

 _Emily was in the bathroom, crying over the sink when Hanna walked in._

" _Em.." The blonde started._

" _How could she do this?" Emily let out as she started to sob._

" _I know Spencer didn't mean what she said. She just wants you to be happy-" Hanna was interrupted by the brunette._

" _No, not Spencer. Alison." Emily looks up at her best friend. She knew she was not expecting that._

 _She was right. Hanna's eyes widened. What had Alison done to Emily?_

" _What do you mean, Em?" The blonde asked._

" _I just want to be able to touch her shoulder without wondering what people say." Emily started._

 _Hanna questioned that example but she knew what the brunette meant by it._

" _I don't want to be her secret. I've been through coming out already and I do not want to do it again." Emily said, finally being honest._

" _I know." She walks up to her best friend and wraps her in her arms._

" _It will be okay soon." Hanna says, trying her best to comfort the brunette._

" _I hope so." Emily breaths out, not sure if it will ever be okay._

 _ **MEANWHILE..**_

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

 _After a very awkward lunch, I ditched class. I wouldn't never ditch a class if Emily was in it but I knew that the brunette wasn't going to be. I can't handle being in a room full of people I don't love._

 _As I walked around the halls, ducking into empty rooms when a teacher walks by, I think about everything that's happened. I started to remember when Emily came out to me._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _We were sitting on my couch watching an old romantic movie. I was a sucker for those but i knew Emily wasn't a big fan. As the movie went on, i could see my mermaid's eyes drifting away from the screen and onto the floor._

" _Em, I can change the movie. I didn't realize you hated it that much." I had no idea what she was about to tell me._

" _Ali, it's not that. I- I Ben and I br-broke up." She stuttered out. I had no idea why she was so nervous. I love her no matter if she's gay or not._

" _I knew he was a flathead. He's not good for you, Em." I didn't know why they had broken up but I then found out it was because of an accident in the locker room. When I heard that, I was ready to destroy him for hurting my mermaid._

" _Ali- I-I'm gay." She whispered. She knew I could hear it, though._

 _Tears started streaming down her face. Why the hell was she crying?_

" _Emily.. there is absolutely no reason to cry. You were Emily dating Ben and now you will be Emily dating a girl. I love you, anyway." I reassured her. She was perfect._

" _Thanks, Ali." She looked up at me. Those chocolate brown eyes would get be every time._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

 _When everyone find out she was gay, there were talks and looks but it didn't phase her. She was proud of who she as which made me question what I was doing right now._

 _I knew what I had to. But, I needed help from a specific person. I would never go to this person for help. Like ever. Not in a million years. But, right now, she was the only one who could help._

 _I heard the bell ringing, signaling me that school was over. Which means I knew exactly where this person would be._

 _I got to the locker room. She was there. Thank god._

" _Umm… Pigsk- I mean Paige.. I need your help." I finally say._

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **So there's that! I hope you enjoyed that! Please give some ideas and ways to continue the story! Every idea helps!**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-k**_


	7. Three Words, Eight Letters

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Just wanted to thank everyone for their support and reviews! You guys are so great!**_

 _ **This story is coming to a close *cries* and there will only be one more chapter!**_

 _ **Shout out to dudearizona for the idea for this chapter! **_

_**Apologies for any grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's chapter 7!**_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _Chapter 7_

" _Three Words, Eight Letters"_

 _ **NO POV**_

 _It was Friday. Almost the end of the hardest week imaginable, in Alison and Emily's opinion. They both made a plan to meet at The Brew before school._

 _Alison pulled up in her car wearing a dark blue top and white pants. She arrived at The Brew 10 minutes before she said she'd met Emily there. She wouldn't do this for anyone else, in fact, she'd probably arrive late. She did this for the brunette only because she was then able to buy her coffee and show her how much she cared for her._

 _She knew what they were doing was hurting her. It literally killed her to see her mermaid sad. Hanna has told her that she's been crying. She couldn't live with herself anymore. She's done just as Jason said. She'd hurt her._

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

 _All for my stupid reputation. I'd hurt the one person I swore to myself I'd never hurt. The one person I love. Yes, I love her. I don't care who knows it anymore. I just needed Emily to know that._

 _Prom was coming up. Yeah our school was weird and called our homecoming, prom. They only did this to save money and give it to the senior's prom. So, it sucked for us. Yet everyone still came up with amazing promposals. I was going to do that for my Emily. This would prove to her that I loved her and that I didn't care what anyone else thought._

 _I ordered her americano and my macchiato. I didn't wait long because she came 5 minutes early. She wanted to beat me here too, but she didn't. I'm glad because I wanted to buy her coffee and show her I loved her. But, I needed to find a way to say it._

 _I drove her to school and went to our classes. We didn't talk about how hard today was going to be. How hard it was not to kiss her when I saw her in between classes. How hard it was to not hold her hand when we were walking down the hall. We talked about stupid stuff like the weather or traffic. All I wanted to say were those three words. Those eight letters._

 _When we got to school, I had an idea._

" _Em, wait." She turned around at me and smiled._

 _Her smile was contagious so I had to smile back._

" _Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" I asked. I was nervous. What if she said no?_

" _Yeah, I would love that." She replied._

" _I love you!" I thought. I was going to say it but I didn't want to say it for the first time in my car in front of our high school. I was just thinking of ways I could say it, more romantically._

" _Awesome." I said and we headed to class._

 _The day went super quickly. Like lightning fast. I don't even remember most of my classes. I was daydreaming on what I could do with Emily on our date. I had so many ideas that I actually asked Hanna and Aria to help me narrow it down. Spencer and I had been on the outs since she yelled at me and Em about our relationship. She apologized saying she overreacted. Of course I accepted her apology but I don't think I was ready to ask her about this stuff yet._

 _Aria and Hanna finally stopped bickering and came to a conclusion._

 _I was taking Emily Fields on a picnic._

 _Then, I had to figure out how to ask her to prom. I purposely didn't ask Aria or Hanna because I think they'd probably tell Emily about my plans before I could actually ask her._

 _I had another person in mind. McCullers._

 _I met her in the backyard of the school, no one came back there anymore but I didn't care if anyone saw us. This was for Emily and I would do anything for her._

 _I'd been going to see Paige everyday that week after school. I offered her the letter back if she helped me with Emily._

 _I know what you're thinking. How cruel of Alison to be asking a person to help them out with their partner who happened to be that person's crush. But, Paige had started seeing someone recently, I forgot her name, but she assured me that she was over Emily._

 _Pigskin- I mean Paige (old habits) - had been giving me advice on how to come out as bi. Which meant I liked girls and boys, for those who don't know. But I was in love with Emily. _

_She said I needed friends who supported me and accepted me. Which I did. So, check. She also reminded me that I needed to come out to my family. My mom and dad were never home so I didn't need to come out to them. But, Jason had already caught me and Emily sooo, check. When I told her I was going to ask her to prom she told me one final thing. Write down how you feel. Even if it's the cheesiest thing in the world. Put it on a sheet of paper. Like she had did with the letter._

 _I quickly thanked her and handed her the letter. She tore it up and threw it out. She really was over Emily. Good. No more competition. Not like Paige ever was. But, that wasn't the point._

 _When I got home, I wrote everything down. At one point I started crying. Happy crying. All of this just showed me how much I needed my mermaid. Without her, I don't know what I'd do._

 _After hours of writing, I started to proofread. I connected sentences, cut things I didn't need out, and finally, I was done. I had the perfect promposal planned. It just started with that picnic._

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

 _It was finally Saturday after the hardest week of my life. I actually tried to avoid Alison. Whenever I saw her at school, it would remind that I couldn't hold her hand or do anything an open couple could do._

 _Luckily for me, Ali said she take me on a date today. Hopefully, we were going to a place where we could actually go on date._

 _It was about 9:00AM when I started to get ready. She'd be here about 10:15AM. I had no idea where we were going or what we were doing so I had no idea what I should wear. I shot Ali a text._

 _ **To Ali – anything specific i should wear today? :)) -Em**_

 _As I waited for a response, I kept thinking about Hanna. All week, she'd been there when I needed to vent about my feelings. God, what would I do without her?_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Han, I don't know what to do." I said, I had just stopped crying._

" _Em, I don't know either.." She trailed off. I knew she wanted to say something but she didn't._

 _After a few minutes of silence, she finally said what she was thinking._

" _I mean if Alison...if she makes you this upset, is it worth it?" She asked me. She was right. I didn't know how long I could do this._

" _Love is worth fighting for. Even if the fight is just to wait." I finally say. I never thought of myself as a romantic, but I had to admit, that was pretty romantic._

" _So, you love her?" She asked with a sweet smile._

 _Yeah, I guess I did. I loved Alison DiLaurentis. I don't know why it took me this long to admit it. But, she didn't love me back. Wouldn't we open about our relationship if she did?_

" _Yeah, I do. But.. she doesn't love me back." I looked down at my hands. I didn't want pity or anything. It was just a bad situation._

 _Hanna really knew me too well. She knew exactly what I was thinking._

" _Hey.." She lifted my chin up with her hand._

" _Just because she doesn't want to be a public couple, doesn't mean she doesn't love you." She said, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working._

" _I love you, Han." I said. I did so much. She was always there for me exactly when I needed her._

" _I love you too, Em." She said, wrapping me in a tight hug._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 _My thoughts were interrupted when I got a text back._

 _ **To Em – something casual. nothing too fancy, babe. ;)) -Ali**_

 _My heart fluttered when I heard 'babe' in my head. I hated myself because my second thought was that she was only calling me that in text was because no one else would see it. Ugh, why is everything so hard?_

 _Anyway, I replied sweetly._

 _ **To Ali – kk thx. see u soon xx -Em**_

 _I threw my phone on the bed and didn't bother to check for a response until I was changed._

 _I put on a dark red tank top and grey jeans. It was finally 10:00AM when I finished my hair and make-up. I was really nervous. Technically, this would be our first date and I didn't even know what I was doing._

 _I kept thinking about it. I didn't know how long I could do this anymore. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go public today. If she said no, I don't know if I could deal with this._

 _ **ALISON'S POV**_

 _Saying I was nervous was an understatement. I'm freaking out. This would be our first date and I literally was shaking. I wanted – no- needed everything to be perfect. I was asking her to prom and telling her that I loved her. It had to go well._

 _My hand started to shake as I rang her doorbell. I was wearing a white sundress. Nothing to fancy. But, she would always look better than me. Then, she opened the door. I was right._

 _She was flawless. My jaw dropped. She blushed._

" _You look flawless." I had to say what I was thinking. I mean, I wasn't wrong._

" _Thanks. You look gorgeous." She said. She was still more beautiful than me._

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

 _Alison was just stunning. As we walked to her car, I couldn't help but look her up and down. Multiple times. She was just. Wow._

 _After a few minutes in the car, my curiosity was getting the better of me._

" _Sooo, where are going?" I said, trying to act casual when I was dying to know._

" _You'll see." Of course. She knew I was getting impatient about it._

 _It was a pretty quite ride. We talked about simple stuff. We talked about how Caleb had asked Hanna to prom. He did it in a really cute way where he gave her balloons and a huge poster in front of the school._

 _Toby also asked out Spencer. We talked about them too. He spelt the question out on the white board and he had this test tube. Whatever he had in it exploded, and the smoke made the shape of a heart. I don't know how he did that but it was beautiful. He had done it in the science room because they were lab partners when they first met._

 _Alison just talked about how great it was for them and how happy we were for them. The whole time we were talking she just had this smile on her face. I had no idea why, but I was glad it was there. She was beautiful when she smiled. It lit up the world._

 _We finally got there. But I had no idea where we were._

" _Somewhere in Philly." Ali said when I asked her._

 _That wasn't helpful._

 _As I looked around, I felt a hand entangle in mine. Ali smiled at me and led me into a huge meadow. Green grass, blue sky. The view was breathtaking. I had no idea this even existed._

" _Whoa." Is all I could breath out. I can't believe Ali was taking me here._

 _There was a small hill and once we quickly climbed it, I saw picnic basket and a red and white cloth under it. It was like one of those things you see in a romance movie. Now that I think about it, it was exactly like that._

 _Ali sat down, crossed her legs, and put her hand up. I grabbed it and sat down. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me._

" _Ali.. this is beautiful." I said. I was still stunned this was happening._

" _Not as beautiful as you." She said, looking up from the picnic basket._

" _Thank you.. for all of this." I said._

 _I leaned in to kiss her. I really wanted to thank her for this. I know this kind of stuff isn't easy to put together._

 _This kiss wasn't heated or desperate but sweet. Just showing that I loved her._

 _The kiss lasted for a while. We finally broke apart, due to oxygen needs._

" _Well, if I get a kiss like every time I do something like this, we can go on a picnic everyday." She smirked._

 _I was going to say something along the lines of 'Well we can't do it all the time because we're not a public couple' but I decided against it. I couldn't ruin the moment._

 _The picnic was quiet but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was awkward. I mean, we were eating. We both stole glances at each other one in a while. She would be staring at me and then she would always look down and blush when I caught her._

 _We then walked around the meadow. Hand in hand. This was literally like one of my dreams. We kissed, talked and laughed. Then it was around 5:00PM. Wow we had been together all day. Again, like one of my dreams._

 _We got in the car and headed home. Well, that's what I thought. When we got back to Rosewood, we turned before we were supposed to. I furrowed my brows. Where were we going?_

" _Ali, my house is the other way.." I said. Maybe she made a wrong turn. But, she had lived here her whole life._

" _I know." She said. That's all she said._

 _I just had to trust her. I did trust her. Sometimes she would just be so secretive. I just wanted her to tell me where we were going._

 _ **NO POV**_

 _The blonde couldn't tell the brunette where they were going. It was a surprise._

 _They finally reached the school. Rosewood High. The place Alison had fallen in love with Emily._

 _The blonde stopped the car, got out, and opened the door for the swimmer._

" _Ali, its Saturday." Emily said, dumbfounded._

" _I know, silly." Alison said as she grabbed Emily's hand and led her inside._

 _The brunette stared at their intertwined hands. The school was open on the weekends for extra sports practices, games, and clubs. There were people here. In the open._

" _What was Alison doing? People could see us." The brunette thought._

 _The blonde continued to hold Emily's hand and led them to the French classroom._

 _That's when Alison started._

" _This is where I fell in love with you. We were here for detention because of that stupid French teacher. You were studying and I wasn't. I was looking at pictures of France, blabbering on about taking you to Paris. I meant every word. I mean, Paris is the city of love." She said. The memory came back to Emily as well._

" _In French, you don't say 'I miss you.' You say 'tu me manques.' The straight translation means 'you are missing from me.'" The blonde said as she gestured for Emily to sit down._

 _The brunette's mouth opened a little. Alison DiLaurentis…_

" _Em, without you I just exist. And when I say this next thing, it's not out of want to make conversation or to be cool or boost my reputation. It's because you, Emily Fields, are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She says as she walks towards Emily, holds her hand, and gets down on one knee._

" _Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you Emily, that was beyond my control." She says. Emily feels a tear, a happy tear, fall down her face._

 _At that moment she sees her friends, Aria, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, and Hanna along other classmates, walking in with a rose in their hand. They circle the room._

" _Like I can't even fall asleep at night. My reality, being with you, right now, is better than my dreams. Everyday, Emily, I still fall for you. You make me a better person because you see the good in me." She says, standing up and offering her hand to Emily._

 _Emily takes her hand and stands up. Alison walks over to Hanna and takes her rose. Emily swear she sees Hanna mouth 'she's gonna say yes, go!' but she's not quite sure._

 _Alison gets back to standing in front of Emily._

" _I don't care what people say or think. It doesn't matter. We're a couple and well, I don't really know how else to say it, but, Emily Fields.. I love you. Will you go to prom with me?" The blonde says as she holds out the rose._

 _Emily is absolutely speechless. Alison wanted to be an open couple. She was asking her to prom. The next question she wanted Alison to ask was to marry her. But, they were young. Still, she would've said yes._

" _Yes! A million times yes!" The brunette squeals as she leans to kiss her girlfriend._

 _Out in the open – girlfriend._

 _The kiss. It was really like one of those in the movies. The fireworks, the electricity, everything._

 _When the broke apart, Alison grabbed Emily into a tight hug. Then, Emily spun Alison around. As the blonde landed, Emily had to say it back. She needed her girlfriend to know her love wasn't one sided._

" _I love you too." Emily whispered into the crook of Alison's neck._

 _ **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Don't worry! There will be one more chapter! I mean, there's still prom, right?**_

 _ **I'm coming up with ideas for my next story (probably Emison but maybe Spemily).**_

 _ **Comment some prompts or a synopsis and it will help me get started!** **I will take a vote at the end of the next chapter.**_

 _ **Also, give any tips/ideas for the next (and final) chapter!**_

' _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **-k**_


End file.
